wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Black Rose King
Black Rose King is the Female Alter Ego of Toshiya Gekko. She is the Counterpart of Ancient Akiza Izinski. Appearance The Black Rose King is a teenager of average height. She has fair skin, brown eyes, and dark burgundy hair. Her hair is mostly chin-length with the addition of long, elbow-length bangs that frame both sides of her face. She rolls her front bangs with a device similar to a hair curler on top of her head, which helps her restrain her powers, while a bit hangs down on each side. Her wardrobe appears to have Victorian influences, but also bears resemblance to uniforms that were worn by female military generals during the 1980s. She also sports a sleeveless magenta trench coat that flares behind her which is shorter and pleated in the front. She wears a red neck choker and an emerald crested, golden cross-shaped medallion, as well as a pair of dark, elbow-length gloves with a pair of gold bracelets above them. Her stockings are the same color as her gloves, and are connected to her skirt. Personality The Black Rose King has a Biblical nature to her demeanor, a result of spending years being threatened as a Robot. She viewed everyone around her as her enemy and eventually stopped caring about other people's feelings. It wasn't until Sayer showed her compassion, that Akiza began to have hope in her life again. Despite this new feeling of self-worth from Sayer, the Black Rose King's rage at the planets continued to grow with the help of the Galactic Eggman Empire, which Sayer intentionally drove her towards. After meeting Ancient Akiza Izinski/Akiza Izinski, Black Rose King began to question the path she took of distancing herself from normal society. Finding conflicted emotions between both Yusei, Akiza and Sayer's words, Black Rose King began to lose her focus and by extension her performance began to slip. Background Birth The Black Rose King was originally a girl (a female version of Toshiya Gekko) raised in Izumogakure. Her father, was unable to spend as much time with her as he would have liked, due to his work as senator. One Day, the Black Rose King fell asleep waiting for her father to come home for her birthday. When he got home, Hideo carried her off to bed and left a present next to her. The next day, the Black Rose King opened the Lord of the Storm present and thanked her father. She wanted to Duel her father but was unable to as promised, due to the fact he had to leave for work and wouldn't return for a month. This caused Akiza to storm off crying that she hated him. Her father eventually managed to make time for a Duel. After being interrupted by his cellphone, had to cancel the Duel and leave. The Black Rose King got upset and continued the Duel in a fury, causing her powers and the mark of the Triforce to manifest and appear for the first time. Her father was injured in the process. Confused and scared, she ran away from home and eventually was caught by the soldiers of the Galactic Eggman Empire. The Professor uses the Mark of the Triforce to seal her spirit and body into the young Toshiya Gekko thus the Genesis Fusion Project is complete in the process. Themes *When you're a King Gallery Black Rose King's True Form.png Category:Characters Category:Jinjuriki Transformations